Tournage
by Scorp' Blues
Summary: un gros délire !


**Tournage**

**Auteur : **Scorpion

**E-mail : **

**Genre : **parodie

**Disclaimer : **pas à moi, je touche pas de sous...

**Note de l'auteur : ** Cette idée de parodie m'est venue en regardant une pub (vous trouverez laquelle je pense) et la bande annonce de la fête du cinéma (ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront). J'espère que vous allez vous marrez et surcharger ma boîte. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

**Décor :** des meubles bourgeois, dans un salon bourgeois d'une maison bourgeoise

**Musique** violons romantiques à pleurer

**Femme :** Jonas, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Jonas :** Qu'est-ce, ma Samantha ?

**Sam : ** Je te dois la vérité.

**Homme,_ en colère_ :** STOP !!! COUPEZ !!! Amanda ! C'est quoi ce cirque ?? Il faut que tu mettes le ton ! On a l'impression d'être sur la banquise quand tu dis "je te dois la vérité". De la passion, je veux de la passion !!

**Amanda : **Mais c'est nul ! Cette scène n'est pas crédible !

**Réalisateur :** On s'en fout que ce soit crédible ou non ! Tu dois le rendre crédible !

**Amanda : **Je vais essayer.

**Réalisateur : **Tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas le faire. ON TOURNE !! MOTEUR !! ACTION !

**Amanda : **Jonas, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Jonas :** Qu'est-ce, ma Samantha ?

**Amanda :** Je te dois la vérité.

**Jonas :** Euh...

**Réalisateur,_ encore plus en colère_ :** COUPEZ !! COUPEZ !! Non mais dites-moi je rêve là ! Non, je rêve pas, je cauchemarde ! CORIN !! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

**Corin :** J'ai oublié mon texte...

**Réalisateur :** Mais comment voulez-vous que je tourne, l'une trouve le texte nul, l'autre oublie son texte ! Je vous signale que le film doit être terminé dans deux jours !!!! On reprend ! MOTEUR ! ACTION !

**Amanda : **Jonas, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Corin :** Qu'est-ce, ma Samantha ?

**Amanda : ** Je te dois la vérité.

**Corin :** Tu m'as toujours dit la vérité.

**Amanda :** Non, je ne t'ai jamais...

**Femme :** Excusez-moi ?

**Réalisateur :** COUPEZ !! QUOI !!

**Femme : **Je suis Jennifer Garner et je dois tourner une pub pour des gants de boxe.

**Réalisateur,_ qui commence à devenir fou_ : **Enchanté, moi c'est Richard, REALISATEUR QUAND ON ME PERMET DE TOURNER !!!

**Jennifer :** Désolée, je ne savais pas...

**Richard :** ET LA LUMIERE ROUGE !! ELLE SERT A QUOI LA LUMIERE ROUGE !!!!

**Jennifer :** Vous savez où je dois aller ?

**Corin :** Plateau trois.

**Jennifer : **Merci.

**Richard : **ON REPREND !! MOTEUR !! ACTION !!

**Amanda : **Jonas, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Corin :** Qu'est-ce, ma Samantha ?

**Amanda : ** Je te dois la vérité.

**Corin :** Tu m'as toujours dit la vérité.

**Amanda :** Non, je ne t'ai jamaisavoué que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents.

**Corin :** Je ne t'en veux pas, mes parents ne sont... Pourquoi y'a plus de lumière ???

**Richard :** COUPEZ !!!

**Homme :** Les plombs ont sauté !

**Richard : **Teal'c occupez-vous-en !

**Teal'c :** J'y vais...

**Richard : ** TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!

Cinq minutes plus tard...

**Teal'c :** C'est bon.

**Richard : ** ON TOURNE !!! ACTION !!!

**Amanda : **pfff...

**Richard :** J'AI DIT ACTION !!!

**Amanda :** Jonas, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Corin :** Qu'est-ce, ma Samantha ?

**Amanda : ** Je te dois la vérité.

**Corin :** Tu m'as toujours dit la vérité.

**Amanda :** Non, je ne t'ai jamais avoué que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents.

**Corin :** Je ne t'en veux pas, mes parents ne sont pas non plus mes parents.

**Amanda :** Il faut que je t'avoue...

**Corin :** Je suis tout ouie.

**Amanda :** Je ne puis t'épouser, mon cœur est déjà pris.

**Richard :** COUPEZ !! Amanda, tu lui dis que tu ne l'aimes pas alors arrête de le dévorer des yeux !!

**Amanda :** Mais faut bien que je le regarde quand je lui parle !

**Richard :** Pas forcément ! Faut tout leur apprendre ! Ah les acteurs !

**Corin,_ énervé_ :** Quoi les acteurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les acteurs ?

**Richard : **Pas le temps de discuter. ON TOURNE !!

**Amanda :** Jonas, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Corin :**...

**Richard : **T'as oublié ton texte ?

**Corin :**...

**Richard :** T'as perdu ta langue ?

**Corin :**...

**Richard : **ET JE FAIS COMMENT POUR TOURNER MOI ?

**Corin :** ...

**Richard :** Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire pourquoi Corin refuse de parler ?

**Teal'c : **Vous l'avez vexé avec vos remarques sur les acteurs !

**Richard :** Je m'excuse. Et maintenant : ON TOURNE !! ACTION !!

**Amanda :** Jonas, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Corin :** Qu'est-ce, ma Samantha ?

**Amanda : ** Je te dois la vérité.

**Corin :** Tu m'as toujours dit la vérité.

**Amanda :** Non, je ne t'ai jamais avoué que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents.

**Corin :** Je ne t'en veux pas, mes parents ne sont pas non plus mes parents.

**Amanda :** Il faut que je t'avoue...

**Corin :** Je suis toute ouie.

**Amanda :** Je ne puis t'épouser, mon cœur est déjà pris.

**Corin :** Je le connais ?

**Amanda :** Oui, c'est...

**Jennifer :** Désolée de revenir mais c'est où le plateau trois ?

**Corin :** Je vous y emmène.

**Richard :** MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !! VOILA QU'IL FOUT LE CAMP MAINTENANT !!!!

**Teal'c :** Je crois qu'il ne vous porte pas dans son cœur.

**Ricard :** JE ME FOUS QU'IL ME PORTE DANS SON CŒUR OU PAS !!! JE VEUX TERMINER CE FILM AVANT DE DEVENIR DINGUE !!!!!

**Amanda, _essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa joie _:** Il va falloir qu'on attende qu'il revienne.

Dix minutes plus tard...

**Corin,_ avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre _:** Me revoilà !

**Richard :** MOTEUR !! ACTION !!!

**Amanda :** Jonas, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Corin :** Qu'est-ce, ma Samantha ?

**Amanda : ** Je te dois la vérité.

**Corin :** On pourrait pas faire une pause, j'ai faim moi.

**Richard,_ s'arrachant les cheveux _:** MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR AVOIR DES ACTEURS PAREILS !!!!!

**Corin,_ se moquant_ :** J'en sais rien moi.

**Amanda,_ imitant Corin _:** Je ne sais pas non plus, d'autant plus que Corin et moi sommes des anges.

**Corin,_ la dévorant des yeux _:** Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais génial, Amanda ?

**Richard,_ essayant d'être concilliant mais au bord de la crise de nerf _:** Pourrait-on reprendre ?

**Corin :** Non, j'ai pas encore mangé moi. Amanda, que dirais-tu d'un bon petit resto ?

**Amanda,_ avec un sourire malicieux _:** On ne peut pas quitter le tournage comme ça. Si ? alors allons-y.

**Richard,_ regardant les deux acteurs quitter le plateau _:** Mais pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ??

Une heure plus tard...

**Richard :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ?

Encore une heure et quelques cris de Richard plus tard...

**Corin,_ apparaissant tout joyeux sur le plateau _:** Coucou, c'est nous !

**Richard,_ se dépéchant _:** TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE !! MOTEUR !! ACTION !!

**Amanda :** Jonas, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Corin :** Qu'est-ce, ma Samantha ?

**Amanda :** Ce repas était vraiment...

**Richard,_ pétant les plombs _:** AH NON !!! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE FASSE UNE PRISE DE PLUS !!! JE VOUS LAISSE UNE DERNIERE CHANCE !! SI VOUS INTERROMPEZ UNE FOIS DE PLUS LE TOURNAGE, JE VOUS VIRE !! TOUS LES DEUX !!!

**Corin,_ regardant Amanda _:** Ok, on va te la faire cette scène, c'est bon, calme-toi.

**Richard : **ON TOURNE !!

**Amanda :** Jonas, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Corin :** Qu'est-ce, ma Samantha ?

**Amanda : ** Je te dois la vérité.

**Corin :** Tu m'as toujours dit la vérité.

**Amanda :** Non, je ne t'ai jamais avoué que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents.

**Corin :** Je ne t'en veux pas, mes parents ne sont pas non plus mes parents.

**Amanda :** Il faut que je t'avoue...

**Corin :** Je suis toute ouie.

**Amanda :** Je ne puis t'épouser, mon cœur est déjà pris.

**Corin :** Je le connais ?

**Amanda :** Oui, c'est 02 15 48 78 77.

36 17 Annu

Vous avez le numéro ?

Nous trouvons le nom.


End file.
